The goals of the Johns Hopkins Oncology Center's participation in the programs of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group are as follows: 1. To participate in the scientific development and conduct of clinical research through: a. The development of protocols as study chairman b. Participation in disease-oriented and modality-oriented committees c. Entry of patients into ECOG group-wide protocols and pilot studies 2. To participate in the administrative activities of the ECOG through membership in its various committees 3. To increase participation of the Johns Hopkins affiliated community hospitals in ECOG activities 4. To utilize The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center's expertise in experimental therapeutics to develop new therapeutic strategies which could be incorporated in ECOG protocols. The primary methodology used to achieve our goals is through the Oncology Center's leadership role in ECOG activities, participation in controlled clinical trials utilizing multimodality treatment programs and by having a strong and active affiliated community hospitals program. Scientific leadership from Johns Hopkins in ECOG has been primarily in the areas of lung cancer, breast cancer. malignant lymphoma, multiple myeloma, bone marrow transplantation, studies of new chemotherapeutic agents and oncology nursing research. Besides these areas, it is anticipated that scientific leadership from Johns Hopkins in ECOG will occur in the use of biologic response modifiers. Johns Hopkins is committed through our ECOG participation to provide cancer treatment programs and disseminated cancer-related information in order to improve and standardize cancer care given to patients. The high quality of our data will be maintained through excellent data management and by continuing quality control audits of data both at Johns Hopkins and in the affiliated members carried out both by "in-house" and independent audit teams.